When things go wrong, Things can only get better
by Monkeythebob
Summary: James,Remus and Sirius have all finished school and are living in a town where they called upon by Dumbledore every so often.However when they are not needed they intend to live student lives.when things go wrong,they can only hope things to get better


When things go wrong, Things can only get better

_**Hey Monkeythebob here! This is my first story involving the Marauder's, so please tell me what you think and enjoy reading the story**_

_**Summary:** James, Remus and Sirius have all finished Hogwarts and now are living in a town where they called upon by Dumbledore every so often. However when they are not needed – they intend to live student lives. But when things go wrong, they can only hope for them to get better. **Rated for language R&R **_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He tried to lift his hands to wipe his eyes, but he found that his hands were not able to move, he was thoroughly confused.

He started to blink to clears his eyes, he moaned softly 'Ahhhh my head' he gazed down and got a further shock, his manhood out exposed and was hanging limp with the background of plain grey tiles 'oh shit' he started to say but then he looked up to find he was in the middle of a high street. 'Fuck, definitely fuck, things can only get worse'

And immediately, he was right, two policemen came towards him.

'Alright, you're coming with us sonny'

The second policeman had a large pair of wire cutters, Sirius's eyes widened, he heard a large click and his hands were free. He bought them round to the front to find that he had been locked together with a pair of handcuffs but before he could comment another pair were put on him and he was bundled in to a police van.

'How the Fuck am I going to get out of this one?' he asked himself just before the door closed of the van, he didn't no where he was, where he was going or what had happened all he knew was that this was somehow linked to James and when he finally met up with James he would plan something a lot bigger than this to get him back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

James opened his eyes slowly, to find himself, not outside naked in the cold being arrested by two muggle police. No, he had just woken to find himself on the floor with beer cans littering around him. He lifted himself off the floor and went to find his wand,

He lifted it off the table and removed his hangover with a useful little spell that he often used. The night before came back to him immediately, he smiled to himself. Last night had been exceptionally good.

Sirius slowly entered him mind 'Shit!' James ran straight to where Lupin was laying and roughly shook him awake.

'Moony, Moony, wake up'

Remus just rolled over 'Fuck off Prongs. Sleep is important'

'Moony we need to go and get Padfoot!'

Remus' eyes snapped open 'SHIT!' he stood up quickly and promptly fell straight back onto his arse. James sighed 'Obviously the affects from last night hadn't finished.'

James whipped out his wand and did he hangover spell for him.

Remus grabbed his wand and rushed out of the door with James.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

'Name?'

'Sirius Black'

'Age?'

'20'

'Address?'

'Fleetwood Avenue'

'Occupation?'

'Student'

'Family?'

'None'

'Ok can you please explain why you were handcuffed to a lamp post?'

Sirius looked at his knees, how was he going to explain this?

'Errmm….. I can't remember'

'Ok fine, we've got go and sort out some paper work for this, you cause quiet a disturbance within the town. Some people were highly offended by your status especially the nudity but also with the sign that was upon your chest.'

Sirius looked down at his chest a red outline of where he has scrubbed the sign off. It had been a giant fist with the middle finger extended.

'I'm sorry Sir' was all Sirius could manage.

'Don't worry about it, but we have to do something. The worst we will have to give you is a caution and maybe keep you locked up for the day unless, someone comes for you. I know what its like I used to be a student until I got this job last year.'

And with that he got off his chair and walked out the room but before the door closed he looked back and said 'Might be back later there maybe a couple of more things that I need to sort out with you.' Then he left.

'Great' Sirius thought 'More questions that I might have to lie to.'

Another policemen came in and guided him to a cell, where the handcuffs were removed. The policeman walked out shutting and locking the door behind him.

Sirius sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He was going to kill James when he found him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile James and Remus had arrived at the lamppost. They stared at it.

'I thought you locked him up here?' Remus asked.

'Yeah I did, I know I did' James answered in a panicky voice, he ran his hand through his already untidy hair.

'See James I told you not to this' Remus looked down at James. James looked very guilty.

'Yeah but that didn't stop you helping' It was Remus' turn to look guilty, but then they looked at each other again and their faces split into evil grins.

An owl flew down and landed on James outstretched arm. They ignored the weird looks around them as usual and read the letter and afterwards their faces didn't look too happy.

James tore off the letter and opened it. 'It's from Dumbledore.'

_Dear James, _(It read)

_ I cannot say what I want to say, as usual, in this letter. But I need to see you, Remus and Sirius right away. I have an urgent development to tell you. Please come to Hogwarts at once._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

The parchment then ignited and disintegrated. 'Looks like we really need to find Padfoot then, do you agree?' 'I agree with you completely Moony' MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

Ok for those of you who do not know me I am Monkeythebob and as every other Fanfiction writer, I love reviews. Please feel free to make any comments you like, suggestions are also welcome, as are questions and corrections.

Ok thanx for reading this and I hope to read your review.


End file.
